kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Strike
into Kimewaza Slot Holder, the Rider must push the button to active it.]] is the name used for Gamer Driver user's finishers. Riders Ex-Aid= * : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Gekitotsu Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. * : * : Ex-Aid, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Ex-aid's case, he shoot powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang), effectively destroying the enemy. * : Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. * : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, who double kicks the enemy. * : Ex-Aid, along with Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii, performs a flying kick into the enemy while uses spiritual energy which makes their body and mask of glow. In Ex-Aid case, he is enveloped in an orange flame. * : Ex-Aid focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Ex-Aid is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off the car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy akin to Drive's SpeeDrop. * : Ex-Aid jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick, the line of orange slices do not appear. Mighty Critical Strike.jpg|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Ex-Aid - Mighty Critical Strike kick.jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike Gekitotsu Critical Strike prelude.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Prelude) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rocket punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Step 1: Rocket Punch) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rider punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Rider Punch) Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude) EA SpeeDrop.png|Full Throttle Critical Strike MD CS Cut-In.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Prelude) MD CS serial kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 1: Kicking combo) MB CS SHORYUKEN.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 2: Level X's Double Punch) MD CS Final kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 3: Double Rider Kick) |-| Brave= * : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : * : Brave, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Brave's case, he creates energy slashes from the Dragon Blade, which fly towards the enemy), effectively destroying the enemy. Taddle Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike |-| Snipe= * : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. * : Snipe, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipe's case, he shoot powerful Yellowish lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the enemy. BangBang Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike (Prelude) BangBang Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike Maximum power SNIPE.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude: Enhancing gatling) JC CS Prelude.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude cut-in) Zolda Returns.png|Jet Critical Strike |-| Lazer= * : **Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. **Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. * : * : Lazer, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous Blue and Yellow energy streams from his Dragon Claw), effectively destroying the enemy. Bakusou Critical Strike Blast (Prelude).jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Prelude (1)) Bakusou Critical Strike Blast (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Prelude (2)) Bakusou Critical Strike Blast.jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike |-| Genm= * : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * **Action Gamer Level 2: ***With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. ***Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ***Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ***Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. * : Genm immediately performs a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard. Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm) (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike Shakariki Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike.jpg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash.jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude) Genm Strike Wizard.png|Magic The Critical Strike Combinations * : Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer deliver consecutive energy attacks, effectively destroying the enemy. * : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, who double kicks the enemy. DK_CS_Prelude1.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Ex-Aid & Brave) DK CS Prelude2.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe & Lazer) DK CS Four blasts.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Main four Riders' attack) MD CS Cut-In.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Prelude) MD CS serial kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 1: Kicking combo) MB CS SHORYUKEN.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 2: Punch) MD CS Final kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 3: Double Rider Kick) Notes *Critical Strike is an RPG term to an attack that is generated by luck and probability. When the player delivers a regular attack, there is a possibility it may hit the opponent with a stronger than normal attack (usually twice than the normal damage). See Also *Critical Finish *Critical Combo References to be added Category:Kamen Rider Finishers